


Just Pretend

by Cawaiiey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pretending to be lovers, hanzo is insecure, jesse is in lov, my favorite trope fkuc, prompt ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawaiiey/pseuds/Cawaiiey
Summary: It’s just the mission. It was a part of the details. Just pretend.Jesse McCree is in love with Hanzo Shimada and he has been for weeks now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> here it is   
> here it i s   
> some fake lovers but real feelings   
> prompt: We were pretending to be lovers but I’m not pretending anymore and I have to know if you feel the same way

_ It’s just the mission. It was a part of the details. Just pretend.  _

He reminds himself of this every time Hanzo’s lips press against his, every time the man cuddles against him on the couch in front of their “neighbors”, every time he grabs his hand and threads their fingers together. But, oh god, it gets so difficult to remember when he feels the archer linger in the press of their mouths, or when he leans against him a little longer than necessary after they bid their “neighbors” goodbye, and when his hand feels so  _ warm _ and  _ right _ in his. 

Jesse McCree is in love with Hanzo Shimada and he has been for weeks now. 

The tension has been building, crescendoing steadily, as they dance around the topic that McCree so desperately wants to broach. He can’t stand the way his heart throbs every time the man says ‘I love you’ because he knows it isn’t  _ real _ , this is all a fucking ploy to try and uncover Talon intel in a normal neighborhood. They’d gotten tips and McCree and Hanzo had been sent with a few others to be stationed in houses around the neighborhood so they could collectively attempt to find their leads. Some had been ‘married’, others were ‘family’, and Jesse got the short end of the stick when he was placed with the insufferable and attractive archer. Someone who he knew and was warming up to and certainly didn’t need to have to suffer through being ‘married’ to.

He hadn’t been expecting Hanzo to be so sweet and caring- while they were acting like a couple, of course. Because, once those doors closed, the archer’s face fell and he went back to being the same ol’ Hanzo. Jesse wasn’t sure which one he wanted more, but, matter of fact was that he wanted him in the first place. And a man could only take so much fake lovin’ from the man he loved before he snapped. 

That’s what brought them to now, with Hanzo sitting in Jesse’s lap and playing with his hand as they watched a movie with a different set of ‘neighbors’. They were both watching the other couple out of the corner of their eyes, though McCree was slightly more distracted, what with the way Hanzo kept threading and unthreading their fingers, squeezing his hand and toying with the fake wedding band on his ring finger. The end of the movie was fast approaching and Jesse was loathe to let the archer leave his lap. He was warm and solid and everything that Jesse wanted right then and there. 

So, when the credits started rolling and the ‘neighbors’ said they had to leave, Jesse tightened his grip around Hanzo and nodded in their direction. Hanzo made a noise of confusion that morphed into a stuttering gasp when Jesse kissed his neck.

“Go ahead, fellas, ‘m mighty comfortable and don’t really want my hubby to move so- We’ll see you next time?” The other couple laughed good-naturedly and bid their goodbyes as they left and closed the door behind them. The minute the latch clicked into place, Hanzo growled something feral and tried to get out of Jesse’s lap. 

“McCree,” Hanzo warned as the gunslinger tightened his grip, holding him flush against his chest. He was sure that the archer could feel his heartbeat through his chest, but he couldn’t stop it, couldn’t calm down. He could try and reassure himself but he knew he wouldn’t listen. This might’ve been fake for Hanzo but every kiss, every touch, everything they’d done since they started this undercover mission only served to fuel the budding feelings welling up inside of Jesse. “Release me,” his fake husband snarls and tries to wrench himself from his grasp once more. 

“No,” is McCree’s gruff response, spoken into the space between the archer’s shoulder blades. Hanzo tenses up, his breath catching in his throat as Jesse peppers hot kisses against the fabric of his shirt. The cowboy strokes his fingers along the curves of the archer’s sides, teasing the skin hidden below the thin cotton shirt. Hanzo doesn’t move, doesn’t even  _ breathe _ in his arms, so, with the adrenaline of the situation running through him, Jesse murmurs against the nape of his neck, “‘m in love with you, Hanzo.” 

The words kickstart the archer, as he sucks in a breath and shoves himself away from Jesse. McCree lets him, having expected it, because who could really love him, what with the blood on his hands and his not-so-pretty past. (Fuck, he thought Hanzo, of all people, would be the one to understand him, maybe even like him. Wishful thinking.) He watches as the archer turns around and stares at him, eyebrows drawn together, a look of desperation and anger coloring his visage. He knew this would happen. But he had to get it off his chest. 

Jesse doesn’t try and stand up and confront him, he just lets the man drag in ragged breaths, composing himself, while he braces himself for what is likely going to be an onslaught of insults. He doesn’t expect the man to snarl at him with tears pricking at the corners of those beautiful umber eyes, “do not  _ play _ with me, Jesse McCree. Do not let this mission disillusion you,” he sucks in a stuttered breath, McCree watching him with his jaw dropped, “do not think you are in love with me. Do not give me  _ hope _ .” His voice has dropped to a whisper, something that Jesse has to strain to hear. The archer looks close to breaking down, shattering if someone dared to say the wrong thing. 

McCree has always had a way with words. 

He’s careful when he stands up, approaching Hanzo like he’s an easily spooked colt. The man jerks away from him when he reaches a hand up to cup his face, so he drops his hand and settles for just waiting for Hanzo to relax a bit. He doesn’t, so McCree just forges on, running headfirst into the situation like he does with everything. 

“Hanzo Shimada,” he says, softly, and watches the man shut his eyes slowly, exhaling in a long, low breath, “I have never once, in my entire life on this God-forsaken Earth, been more sure about somethin’. I am in love with you,” Hanzo looks like he wants to say something, brow twitching and mouth falling open, but Jesse keeps going, “I’ve been in love with you for months now. You’ve got my six on the battlefield, yer strong and kind, yer smart as a whip and just as dangerous, and,” he reaches his hand up again and Hanzo does not jerk away this time, though he flinches when he rests his palm against the side of the man’s neck, “yer damn near the most gorgeous man I have ever seen.” 

“You do not mean that,” Hanzo says, though his voice is small, like he doesn’t even believe his words himself. Jesse makes a noise of distress in the back of his throat, bringing his prosthetic hand up to cup Hanzo’s face and turn the archer to face him. He goes with the motion, looking up at McCree with eyes rimmed red and brows knitted together. “You cannot possibly mean that,” he breathes the words out, barely audible over the sound of Jesse’s heartbeat thudding in his ears, “I am a horrible man.” 

Jesse feels his heart twist in his chest, ice pooling in the pit of his stomach as he rubs soothing circles into the skin below Hanzo’s jaw with his thumbs. The man trembles in front of him, those eyes slipping shut, and McCree can’t help but admire the way he looks right now. It’s a rare sight to see Hanzo Shimada so vulnerable, but he wants to take care of him, he wants to assuage those worries that carve furrows into his skin and kiss him until the man’s expression is one of pleasure rather than pain. He lets his head fall, pressing his forehead against Hanzo’s and breathing the same air as him for long moments. He inhales, Hanzo exhales, and vice versa; breathing each other in.

“I am too, Hanzo,” he mumbles, softly, not wanting to intrude on the moment but needing to say it, “and I know what you’ve done. But what you’ve done has made you who you are; the same goes for me. Don’t deny yourself of this. I want it too.” He pauses, sliding the craggy slope of his nose along Hanzo’s, and hears the man’s breath hitch, interrupting their timed breathing, “I want you, Hanzo Shimada.” 

He doesn’t expect the sob that spills from the archer’s lips. Nor does he expect the man to surge forward and press their lips together, desperation in the slide of his mouth against Jesse’s. It’s months of longing, weeks of tension and frustration, and desire all evident in the way that Hanzo parts his lips readily for Jesse as he flicks his tongue forward. He brings his hands up to cup the archer’s face fully, holding him in place, scared he’ll run away if he doesn’t keep him there. Hanzo’s hands raise and curl loosely around his wrists, trembling under the mouth he’s been kissing for weeks during their faux relationship. 

It’s not pretend anymore, not for either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> mchanzo is good and so are these boys overcoming their insecurities together....


End file.
